A Quick Fix
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Quinn visits NYC and has a chat with Kurt about the nature of cheating. (Klaine, obviously, and Quick if you squint) Dramedy.


Rachel and Kurt get power back two days after Hurricane Sandy passes, and Quinn is there almost immediately. She's going down to New Jersey to start rebuilding homes that people have lost with the Christian Service club at Yale. She stops to stay with Kurt and Rachel for the night, making good on her promise to keep in touch with Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel spend the day in New York doing touristy things while Kurt is at his internship. Kurt is happy to see her. The two always had a weird sort of understanding, an acceptance of each other. Quinn never chose to make Kurt's life more miserable when she was a Cheerio and he never did anything to her when she lost her elevated status, including try to be her friend.

Rachel leaves Quinn at the apartment with Kurt as she heads to class. Miss July is making them rehearse even though NYADA doesn't actually have power. Kurt is wondering how legal that is when Quinn wanders into the kitchen.

"Morning. Coffee?" he offers.

"Morning. Please," she accepts the mug.

"How was yesterday?"

"Sometimes I forget that Rachel is actually a hyperactive 6 year old."

Kurt chuckles. "So a good day then?"

"Yeah, it was. I actually missed her neurosis. How about you, Kurt? How've you been?"

"Fine."

"No, but really."

"Still fine."

"Kurt, you and Blaine broke up."

"And I'm fine. It's been a couple weeks."

"Kurt, I've fallen in love more times than I should've and it takes more than a couple weeks to be fine."

"He cheated on me, Quinn. What am I supposed to do? Pine for the boy who cheated on me?"

"You can, you know. I have. If you love someone, you love them."

"No, if you love someone, you don't sleep with other people!" Kurt's voice cracks. "If you love someone, you wait for them! If you love someone, you can at least have the decency to break up with them before you sleep with someone else!" The tears started to flow freely down Kurt's cheeks. "If you love someone, you don't cheat on them because you miss sex!"

"Oh, Kurt," Quinn stands up and puts her arms around him. "Is that really what you think it was about?"

"Of course it was."

"Sit down," she says as they pull apart.

"Quinn, there's nothing you can say."

"Kurt, I've cheated on my fair share of guys. When you think about it, it's amazing that I was able to maintain multiple romantic relationships secretly and still keep my grades perfect for an Ivy League school." Kurt gives a teary smile. "The one thing that I can assure you is that Blaine absolutely did not cheat on you for sex."

"What? Why else would he do _that_?"

"To feel loved. It happened to me a lot in high school. Once I fell into a sort of comfortable place in a relationship, he wouldn't show me as much attention. He would go play video games instead of hang out with me. I wasn't number one anymore. I get it now. I can't always be a person's first priority, and just because the flowers and candy stop, that doesn't mean a person loves me less. It took a while to figure out though. How much were you able to talk to Blaine before you split?"

"We talked. Not for long because I'm working a lot, but we talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"New York."

"And?"

"And…I guess I was kind of an attention hog, but I…I shouldn't have to shower him with attention to make him keep his pants zipped!" Kurt yelled.

"Woah, hey, I'm not saying you should. I'm saying that maybe he didn't feel quite as loved. You have to remember that Blaine is basically like…a parasite."

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. How ridiculous was this going to be?

"He changed schools to be with you, Kurt. He hates McKinley. He never got close to anyone in glee, except maybe Puck, but I can guarantee Puck isn't keeping in touch with anyone very well. He isn't friends with the boys at Dalton after the slushie incident. He doesn't have anyone besides you, Kurt, but he was happy because he loved you."

"So what? I made him cheat because I was busy?"

"I'm not saying that! Stop putting words in my mouth. I'm trying to make you understand that what he did had nothing to do with sex. He probably just didn't want to feel so alone."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I've been him. I've screwed it up with guys I've been in love with because I couldn't just tell them how I was feeling. You and Blaine are different. You're not stupid."

"It would seem as though he is."

"Are you stupid enough to let this ruin everything?"

"Quinn! He—"

"Cheated! I know! You don't think he regrets it? I saw the flowers on the table, and I'm willing to bet you've been getting a new bouquet every week. You're clearly miserable. You're moping, Kurt. You love him and he loves you."

"I can't just forgive him. I can't even trust him."

"I'm not saying you have to call him and tell him everything is okay. You shouldn't do that because building back the trust is going to take a lot of time and effort. Take some time to deal with this on your own, but you need to talk to him and find out his version of why he did it. You'll sleep easier if you know why, and it might not hurt so much."

"Maybe I should answer his texts asking if I made it through the storm."

"It's a start. Baby steps."

Kurt nods and they finish their coffee in silence.

"I should really get going. I'm on the 10 am train to Cape May."

"You sure you don't want breakfast?"

Quinn gets her suitcase from Rachel's room. "No, coffee is good enough. Thanks for giving me a place to stay, Kurt."

"I'll walk you to the door."

They exchange goodbyes and hugs. Right after she steps out the door Quinn turns back and says, "Kurt, it's okay to not be okay."

Kurt gives a sad smile, "Have a safe trip."

* * *

She waits until she's downstairs to call Puck. "I tried my best," she says.

"What do you mean tried? He's going to forgive him, right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Quinn, I didn't tell you to go there for a 'maybe.' You take Kurt and I take Blaine; that was the deal!" Puck yells.

"Noah, do not _yell_ at me. One boy yelling at me before 10 am was enough, thank you very much. I explained. I went through what we talked about. I think he understands now."

"Did he think it was about the sex?"

"Yeah, I cleared that up. Blaine needs to cool it, though. The flowers, the texts. Let him breathe. I think he'll come around in time."

"We're still down for Christmas in the reuniting pool?"

"Yeah, have others changed their bets?"

"Tina is going for Valentine's Day. Artie thinks they're done forever. He pulled out of the marriage pool."

"No!"

"He did have them down as getting married by 2014."

"We accounted for a long distance break up in our bets, so we're fine."

"But we didn't account for cheating, Quinn. I thought they were the only ones who—"

"Puck, I know. Don't worry, I think we're fixing it. Now go talk to Blaine."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

A/N: See what I did there? A "Quick" Fix because Quinn and Puck try to fix it? *silence* Well, at least I entertain myself. Literally written in an hour, so I hope this still makes sense tomorrow. Feedback is my crack!


End file.
